


Sleep Is Of the Utmost Importance

by lockewrites



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 10:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Returning to the Enterprise after shore leave is far too difficult a process than it needs to be.





	Sleep Is Of the Utmost Importance

Despite all the time planning the return to the Enterprise, all the packing and preparing, this morning you found yourself unwilling to go. You wanted to go sure, wanted to see what space had to offer, but knowing that this time you’d be out there for years made you miss Earth and you were still on it. It made you question your boyfriends sanity a bit too. Bones hated space, joined the academy to get away from his ex-wife and now he was stuck in space for years. You couldn’t understand why he even went back the first time.

You had been up for an hour already, waiting patiently for the clock to hit two in the afternoon when you were to leave and make your way to meet the crew. It was a formality that the crew do one final walkthrough and inspect the ship in case there was anything damaged or out of place. There had never been anything wrong before, but that didn’t mean you could skip over anything.

Bones was still in bed and you began to get bored so you started to make breakfast. Figuring that if you were stuck with ship food for a while, one final good breakfast wouldn’t hurt. It didn’t take as long as you thought but by the time you were done you had anticipated Bones to be awake, if not from the sounds of pans clanking in the kitchen then certainly from the smell of food. Instead of waiting you took a bite of food and walked into the bedroom. Bones was awake, lying on his back staring at the ceiling.

“You ready to go” you asked, staring at him from the doorframe.

“In this moment I love my bed more than you” he responded, beginning to sit up.

“And I love that bed more than you.”

“Remind me why I agreed to this again?”

You shrugged, “No idea, but we’re meeting the crew today so hurry up and get ready”

“I’m going to yell at Jim about this when I see him”

“I know you will”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
